Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a method and system for searching, sensing, discovering, screening, enabling awareness, alerting, sharing, sending, receiving, buying, selling, and otherwise transmitting stories, content, interests, data, goods and services among known and unknown devices in a communication network.
Description of Related Art
General background information regarding the related art is set forth in the Parent Application and in the applicant's Information Disclosure Statement filed with this Continuation Patent Application, which background is incorporated herein by reference.
It may be argued that the current inventions are anticipated in part by Heinemann (Andreas Heinemann, Collaboration in Opportunistic Networks (VDM Verlag 2007) (dissertation, Darmstadt University of Technology)) (“Heinemann”), because Heinemann may disclose methods for searching, sensing, and discovering attributes, etc. among known and unknown devices.
A careful review of the Heinemann dissertation, however, reveals that the current inventions were not, and are not, anticipated by that prior publication.
Heinemann described the use of filters and profiles as a means of data dissemination in a collaborative opportunistic network (a “CON”) (pp. v, 4, 5, 13-14, 18, 43-44); and also envisioned use of changing network identifiers in a collaborative network, by using public key cryptography and linking public keys to, e.g., email addresses, as a method to authenticate information items or identity and preserve anonymity in an ad hoc mobile network (pp. vi, 14, 48, 49-52, 77-78, 81, 87, 94).
The art taught by and foreseeable from Heinemann's CON has several critical limitations, which are conceded by Heinemann. First, his CONs are limited to the dissemination of broadcast-type information to others users in close proximity to each other; they do not support any message routing functionality (p. 78). Second, his ad hoc networks do not authenticate the user/device to deliver either user- or device-specific messages or other content. Third, his CONs do not enable communication with devices/users outside or beyond such closely proximate zone. (pp. 11, 15, 28, 49-52, 78, 81, 94).
The Applicant's inventions in the Parent Application, including its Claims in this Continuation Application for RF Aware and SST Aware Networks, overcome these limitations:
first by solving the problem of how to authenticate devices at both ends (i.e., sending and receiving) of a communication by using variable identification information, or VII—defined to include one or more of the searched-for attributes, varying device identifying information, or other datum or data associated with or pertinent to the device (including its software or firmware) or its user, without the use of or reliance on, e.g., public or private cryptography keys, other known contact information, or enrollment in a social network;second, by using VII, to route messages to specific devices, thus overcoming Heinemann's limitation of only being able to send the same broadcast-type information to all devices/users;third, by using VII, to be able to be able to authenticate and communicate with devices or users who are not in close proximity to each other;fourth, by using VII, to maintain communications with devices or users who move outside of the same proximate location or zone; andfifth, by using VII, to re-authenticate and initiate targeted communications with specific devices or users who move outside of the same proximate location or zone; in each case without the use of or reliance on, e.g., public or private cryptography keys, other known contact information, or enrollment in a social network.
Furthermore, the current inventions combine variable identification information with search, detect and functional operations (jointly, “Sixth-Sense Technology”, or simply “SST”) to enable users to conduct personal and commercial activities in new ways, while giving users control over their privacy and anonymity. These inventions enables for the first time the sharing of stories and content, and the marketing, sale, purchase, and license of goods and services between or among intended but unknown devices or their users.
Applicant's inventions are not taught by or foreseeable from Heinemann and other prior art because they disclose and teach the nonobvious features that:
(a) The SST inventions use variable identification information from each of the first device and the recipient devices to authenticate and maintain directed communication by and among the first device with the recipient devices
(b) The SST inventions describe a new method of communication that does not use and is not dependent upon the use of public or private cryptography keys
(c) The SST Inventions describe a new method of communication that enables authentication of devices to deliver user- or device-specific messages or other content
(d) The SST Inventions describe a new method of communication that enables communication with devices/users outside or beyond limited physical areas or zones
(e) By combining these authentication and communications capabilities with search and detect functionalities, filters, and user attributes, the Applicant's inventions create new functional operations that enable users to conduct personal and commercial activities in new ways, while giving users control over their privacy and anonymity. The SST inventions enable for the first time the sharing of directed stories and content, and the marketing, sale, purchase, and license of goods and services between or among intended but unknown devices or their users.None of these features is taught or suggested by Heinemann or the prior art.
Applicant is the first to recognize the advantage of combining variable identification information for authentication and communication purposes with search and detect functionalities, filters and user attributes, so that a new result—not anticipated by Heinemann or the prior art—has been achieved; that is, devices and users can communicate and share with those around them—both nearby and around the globe—to enhance their individual and social experiences, to connect them with their past and with each other, to improve their understanding and enjoyment of life, and to conduct and engage in commerce in new ways.